Erotics Rooms
by Pitukel
Summary: Cualquier lugar es bueno para reavivar el deseo y dejar la poderosa lujuria y el incontrolable libido al mando de una pareja. La cama, la cocina, el salón , el baño... cualquiera es perfecto, y ellos dos mancillarían cualquier sitio por el que sus cuerpos pasen, ¿quedará un lugar salvado de ellos dos? Solo Gaara y Hinata lo sabrán.
1. Chapter 1 Entrada

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**- AU **

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

** -Lemon**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los review.**

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**.: Entrada :.**_

No paraba de revolverse en su asiento una y otra vez, estaba emocionada, y aunque la actitud pasota de su novio haría que cualquiera perdiera la ilusión, ella estaba cada vez más emocionada.

Hoy sería el último día de mudanza, se acabó el vivir en ese diminuto apartamento que en su día fue para estudiantes.

Al fin, tras tres arduos años ahorrando el dinero que ganaba en la empresa de su padre y su chico en la del suyo, tenían a tan solo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia la casa de sus sueños.

O al menos los sueños de ella, a Gaara parecía darle igual, lo veía todo con la misma cara de siempre.

Cuando vio que el pelirrojo aparcó justo en frente a la puerta del garaje, le faltó poco tiempo para salir del coche. El camión de la mudanza aparcó justo detrás de ellos.

Sonrió alegremente al sentir el césped colarse a través de las correas de sus sandalias.

Escuchó como su novio hablaba parcamente en palabras con los de la compañía de mudanzas, estos tampoco parecían ser las personas más alegres del planeta. Se acercó a ellos para ver que hablaban y en caso de que fuera algo malo, detener a Gaara de hacer sus típicos comentarios mordaces.

Abrieron la puerta del camión para comenzar a sacar los muebles envueltos en papel de burbujas, papel que se encargaría de explotar cuando terminaran, y las cajas de dentro.

Para ayudarse bajaron la rampa y sacaron una carretilla.

Cuando estuvo dentro del camión, intentó llevarse una de las cajas que estaban al comienzo, hizo fuerzas para levantarla, pero al hacerlo apenas podía andar de lo que pesaba.

Dio un resbalón en la rampa y cerró asustada los ojos esperando el dolor de la caída y la raspadura que se llevaría en las piernas y codos, pero el dolor y el suelo nunca llegaron, lo que sí sintió fue un fuerte brazo tomarla con firmeza.

Miró a Gaara, este la observaba sereno con una caja bajo el brazo. Se sonrojó por la cercanía de su cuerpo, aún no se acostumbraba y ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero le gustaba estar a su lado, se sentía protegida.

-Gra…gracias por salvarme-. Le sonrió tímidamente con una mirada llena de cariño.

-Eres una patosa-. La sonrisa agradecida se esfumó en míseros segundos para volverse un puchero de enojo. Sintió como le quitaba la caja de sus manos como si no pesara nada-. Y una debilucha, esto no pesa.

Le sacó la lengua con las mejillas rojas y le dio la espalda para ir a por otra caja. Solo él era capaz de destrozar momentos tiernos como ese.

-¡Y... y tú un inepto antisocial!- Sí le escuchó o no, no se sabía, él ni se giró para dirigirle una mirada típica de las suyas-. Tonto.

-Te he odio.

-¡E...esa era mi intención! –Solo él conseguía sacarle de sus casillas y hacerle olvidad su extrema timidez de vez en cuando como ahora. Por supuesto que esa capacidad de él la amaba, le hacía sentir una chica normal, sin vergüenza ni dudas.

Pasó una larga hora bajando cajas y dejándolas en la entrada de la casa, un precioso porche de madera oscura, le recordaba a las casas de estilo americano.

Ya se lo imaginaba, pondría sus plantas y sus flores ahí para dar vida a su hogar.

La sacó del mundo de sus fantasías el sonido de algo romperse tras su espalda, al virar la cabeza se encontró una de sus plantas favoritas rota y destrozada en el suelo.

Esa flor le costó mucho trabajo empleado para hacerla germinar y crecer.

-Era mi planta favorita…

Al escuchar el sonido de algo romperse fuera, Gaara salió del interior de la casa para verificar que era, al encontrar a Hinata de cuclillas recogiéndolos pedazos rotos de una maceta, la que sabía que ella adoraba, se enfadó.

-Eso se descontará de la tarifa, más os vale no romper nada más o no pagaré por los servicios de vuestra compañía.

Los dos novatos, asustados por la ruda y ronca voz del pelirrojo asintieron de puro terror. Gaara colérico daba más miedo que el ser más terrorífico del infierno, no por nada tenía esa fama de monstruo.

Se arrodilló junto a ella tras echarles un rapapolvo a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Te has cortado o algo?

-No, que va, solo es que me da pena que se haya roto.

-¿Por qué te gustan tanto? Son simples flores.

Como se esperaba, él no se acordaba.

-No son simples flores porque las semillas me las regalaste tú cuando empezamos a salir.

-Ah -. ¿Qué más podía decir ante eso? Ya ni se acordaba de aquel día, aunque debía reconocer que ver como había cuidado de esa planta años, por el simple hecho de que se lo regalo él le hacía sentir cálido el pecho-. Cuando terminemos de colocar las cosas te prometo regalarte semillas nuevas, y esta vez te ayudaré a cuidarlas.

Selló sus palabras con un pequeño beso que ella aceptó de muy buena gana cerrando los ojos y soltando un dulce suspiro entre sus labios.

No duraron mucho besándose, no porque Gaara no quisiera, si no porque no se fiaba un pelo de los de la mudanza, si por él fuera y esos chicos no estuvieran allí, seguiría disfrutando, lánguidamente, del sabor de Hinata.

Se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

-Ahora van a comenzar a sacar los muebles grandes, será mejor que tú les guíes, yo no me veo capaz tras lo que han hecho.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, como siempre y asintió para dirigirse al camión. Él suspiró al verse solo echándose su rebelde pelo para atrás, solo llevaban un par de horas transportando cajas y ya había estado a punto de rebanarles el cuello a esos dos.

Menos mal que la simple presencia, inocente y alegre de Hinata siempre conseguía calmarlo tanto.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza para despejarse y se llevó colgando de los brazos cuatro sillas para el salón, cuanto antes se pusiera en marcha, más pronto terminarían y podría estar tranquilo.

Ya faltaba un poco menos.

Aprovechando esos muebles sueltos, ya podía ponerlos en los lugares en los que se quedarían permanentemente, entró en la que sería la sala del salón, pintada de azul aguamarina; deseo de Hinata porque le recordaban a sus ojos, para dejar las sillas.

Mientras las colocaba en una esquina, al lado de una de las ventanas, vio a través de esta.

Hinata guiaba a los chicos que traían el gran y pesado sofá blanco, despacio.

-Tened cuidado, es muy delicado aunque no lo parezca-. No estaba tartamudeando, eso le extrañó porque con desconocidos no decía una sola palabra sin trabarse la lengua-. Empiezan los escalones, ¡Que le dais a la puerta!

Realmente era una sorpresa no escucharla tartamudear delante de esos chicos, con quien menos tartamudeaba era con él y ver como con ellos no lo ponían algo celoso.

Estrechó los ojos viendo como entraban al salón para dejar el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Genial chicos, ahora vayamos a por la mesa, es un poco más pesada.

Dejó el tubo de alfombras apontocado en la pared y se fue tras ellos sin siquiera mirarle.

Una larga hora más de trabajo transcurrió.

Un par de gotas de sudor surcaban su frente y su cuello, la verdad es que mudarse en verano era una mala idea. El calor era espantoso, y lo decía él que venía de Suna.

Se secó con el dorso de la mano el sudor de su frente y bebió un generoso trago de la botella de agua que tenía al lado, también de paso se echó un poco por la cabeza para refrescarse.

Tendría que habérselo pensado mejor antes de vestirse enteramente de negro con la chicharrina que estaba cayendo.

Estaban en pleno Julio y a medio día, en una sauna se estaría más fresco que ahí.

La voz de Hinata llamó su atención de nuevo.

-Eso tenéis que subirlo al piso de arriba, a la habitación de color melocotón.

De nuevo la escuchaba hablar sin trabarse, esa última hora no la escuchó de otra manera.

Tal vez era por el calor, tenía que echarle la culpa a algo, pero verla tan decidida, tan suelta hablando mientras les ordenaba que hacer y como hacer las cosas lo encantaba sensual.

Altiva, demandante y decidida, tres adjetivos que jamás pensó llegar a relacionar con ella, era una caja llena de sorpresas, cada día salía con algo nuevo que lo dejaba sin palabras.

La vio tomarse el escote de encaje de su nacarado vestido de verano para moverlo intentando darse aire.

Sus ojos captaron una caprichosa y torturadora gota de sudor bajar por su níveo cuello y perderse entre el comienzo de sus pechos. El movimiento de arriba abajo en su ropa hacía sus senos botar levemente.

Completamente ajena a la intensidad de su mirada, siguió trabajando y dando órdenes.

No podía despegar su mirada de ella, sus ojos, sus labios moverse al hablar, su pelo moverse al compás de sus movimientos, su perfecto cuerpo, ¿sabría ella lo increíblemente sexy que se veía en ese momento?

No recordaba haberla visto tan "dominante" en todo el tiempo que la conocía, verla ahora era a parte de una impresión imposible de creer, erótica para él.

El contoneo de sus caderas al subir los escalones de la entrada lo enervaron, el vestido de lisa tela se pegaba a su húmeda piel dejándolo ver la silueta de su curvilíneo cuerpo sin censura.

Incluso si se fijaba bien podía distinguir sutilmente el borde de su ropa interior.

Vació por completo lo que quedaba de agua fría de la botella en su cara, no era momento de pensar esas cosas por muy tentadoras que fueran.

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados repetidas veces para deshacerse del exceso de agua y cerrar los ojos.

-Maldito calor…

Alzó el rostro respirando profundamente, tranquilizándose y olvidando sus pensamientos anteriores para seguir con la mudanza.

Por supuesto no se esperó encontrase a escasos centímetros del rostro de la peliazul que le miraba preocupada en cuanto abrió los ojos.

Se tensó sin remedio, ¿cuándo había llegado ella ahí?.

-¿Te…te encuentras bien? Llevas con la cara escondida en tus rodillas mucho rato –Miró su rostro con ojos preocupados. – y tienes la cara roja, ¿te ha dado un golpe de calor?

Lo tomó de las mejillas para comprobar su temperatura y se acercó a él, su cuerpo reaccionó solo al sentir sus pechos apretarse escasamente con su torso. De nuevo las imágenes de antes se proyectaron en su cabeza sin piedad.

Gruñó ante eso, ni su mente le daba una pequeña tregua.

-Estoy bien-. Su voz sonó más grave de lo que él quería -. _Mierda…_

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, seguro.

Ella le miró fijamente sin creérselo durante largo rato aún con las manos en su cara, pero al final terminó bufando resignada y le soltó.

Internamente suspiró más tranquilo, sentir sus suaves manos en su piel lo estaban poniendo nervioso, y él no se ponía así por cualquier cosa.

-Pienso darles un descanso a esos chicos, han trabajado muy bien y se merecen descansar e ir a almorzar, mientras ellos no están porque sé que eres muy orgulloso –Le pellizcó juguetonamente la nariz – entraras dentro y descansaras un ratito.

Le asintió sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa ante la nueva cercanía de su cuerpo con el suyo. Ella se levantó del suelo, no sin antes darle un abrazo para reconfortarlo que solamente consiguió ponerle peor.

Hasta que no la vio desaparecer con una nueva caja en las manos directa a la casa no pudo respirar en condiciones.

-Necesito más agua fría… -Pensó al ver a Hinata agacharse para dejar las cosas en el suelo dándole la vista de su redondo trasero.

No pasó más de media hora cuando la peliazul junto a los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa, todos con aspecto cansado.

Sentado aún en el césped con la espalda pegada a la casa los observó con detalle, más bien a ella, los otros le daban exactamente igual.

Al contrario que Hinata que parecía haberse olvidado del asunto de la maceta, él seguía algo molesto.

La vio señalar el final de la calle, seguramente una modesta cafetería que había a dos calles desde donde estaban que servían buenas comidas.

Cuando los dos asintieron, bastante conformes a la oferta que ella les dio, no tardaron mucho en dar media vuelta en busca de ese local para almorzar, después de todo era su hora de comer.

Al verse sola, giró su cuerpo hasta la dirección del pelirrojo, este la vio acercarse a él y tragó saliva viendo que su cuerpo no parecía querer tranquilizarse.

Estuvo a punto de sisear cuando sus pálidas, pequeñas y finas manos tomaron las suyas y tiró de ellas para levantarlo. Viendo su rostro, confundiendo completamente las emociones, se apretó contra él creyendo que estaba mal.

¿Cómo hacerle entender que no esta mal en el pretexto que ella creía? Estaba, vulgarmente hablando, cachondo.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era la pregunta estrella del día, Hinata, inconscientemente no había estado haciendo otra cosa que provocarle, si ella supiera por todo lo que había pasado observándola toda la mañana se pondría colorada hasta las orejas.

Ahora mismo estaba más pendiente observando sus caderas mecerse naturalmente al andar que ver por donde pisaba para no caerse.

-Te he preparado un asiento improvisado con las alfombras y un paño húmedo para que te lo pongas en la frente-. Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente unos segundos mientras se viró a verlo-. También he sacado de la mini nevera portátil un gran vaso de té helado, estoy segura que eso te aliviará.

Subieron las cuatro míseras escaleras del porche y cuando estuvieron en el umbral de la puerta tras esquivar filas de cajas, Gaara se soltó de su mano y la hizo girarse con algo de brusquedad.

Cuando su espalda chocó con la pared y se encorvó levemente por el pequeño dolor, sintió sus labios siendo devorados por la boca del Sabaku en un beso voraz.

La lengua de él moviéndose libremente por su boca le robaba el aliento por segundo que pasaba, sus manos, fuertes y grandes la inmovilizaron al tomarla de las muñecas y colocarlas a ambos lados de su cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo se encargó en eliminarle cualquier hueco por el que poder escapar.

Respiró rápidamente buscando aire cuando la liberó, pero no se alejó de ella, al contrario, sintió su aliento en su oreja.

-Eso no me va a aliviar.

Tras susurrarle con la voz en tono grave y pausada, dirigió sus labios al lóbulo, jugueteó un poco con el para seguidamente mordisquearlo. Sonrió aún mordiendo al escuchar el entrecortado jadeo de Hinata.

-¿Qu…qué?

-Eso que has preparado no me va aliviar.

Acercó su pelvis a sus caderas y en cuanto la vio abrir los ojos sorprendida y rápidamente bajar la mirada avergonzara y sonrojada, supo enseguida que ella ya lo comprendía.

Viendo como no decía ni hacía nada, siguió saboreando la salada piel de su cuello por el leve sudor.

No se detuvo ahí, la tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la libre le alzó una pierna para que le rodeara. Sin esperarse tal acción, perdió el equilibrio y se apretó a Gaara en un intento de mantenerse estable, aprovechando eso, él la alzó completamente en brazos para tumbarla en el suelo.

No esperó a que Hinata se recuperara de su asombro cuando ya tenía de nuevo su boca dominando la suya a un ritmo intenso.

Ante la rápida manera de tumbarla en el suelo, el vestido se le alzó hasta el ombligo, el falso y lento vaivén del pelirrojo no ayudaba a que pudiera bajarse el vestido.

De nuevo la agarró de las muñecas deteniendo el intento de Hinata en cubrirse las bragitas con el vestido y se las colocó sobre la cabeza.

-Estate quieta.

-Es…es que se me ve…ven la bragas…

Ahora mismo no sabría describir que era más rojo, si su pelo o la cara de ella que le esquivaba avergonzada la mirada y se removía de vez en cuando intentando soltarse.

-¿Me…me puedes soltar? –Lo preguntó sonriendo tímida e inseguramente.

-No.

-Pe..pe…pero… -La silenció de nuevo con un beso que la dejaba totalmente en blanco-. Hmmm…

Se arqueó al sentir la endurecida bragueta de Gaara presionando su centro y frotándolo profiriendo un sensual gemido que le alteró por completo el control de si mismo al Sabaku.

Llevó una de sus manos a su pequeña espalda y con demasiada rapidez de la que quería, culpa de ella y sus melodiosos suspiros, bajó la cremallera.

Con menos prisa aún, le bajó las tirantillas por sus brazos, volviendo a capturar sus muñecas cuando lo hizo dejando su blanco sostén de encaje al deleite de sus pupilas.

Mirándole a los ojos, demostrando el deseo cada vez mayor que sentía en ese instante, le levantó el sujetador dejando sus pechos libres. Ella gritó abochornada al verse así de expuesta y él gruñó hambriento.

Bajó su rostro acercándolo a su seno derecho, el cual mantenía en su lugar gracias a la ayuda de una de sus manos para terminar el acercamiento y cerrar su boca sobre su rosácea aureola.

Jugueteó con su pecho disfrutando de los ahogados jadeos que salían de la boca de Hinata que tan bien sonaban a sus oídos.

-Ga…Gaara... pa…para.

Alzó la cabeza despacio, no sin antes morderle con travesura el ahora erguido y húmedo pezón por la saliva. La miró a los ojos fijamente. Con la inexpresión de siempre pero sin parar de darle atención a sus pechos con sus manos.

-¿Por qué?

-N..no es el mejor mo…momento ni lugar pa…para hacerlo.

-Tú cuerpo no dice lo mismo-. Abrió más las piernas de Hinata y se irguió un poco para mirar sin reparo alguno como su ropa interior estaba impregnada de una mancha de humedad que se pegaba a la zona que debía cubrir-. Estas mojada.

-Bu…bueno es que…

-No hay excusa creíble para mí, no malgastes saliva.

La tomó de nuevo por la cintura, ella pensó inocentemente que aunque le dijera eso la dejaría, pero vio lo equivocada que estaba cuando le dio la vuelta y la puso de rodillas de espaldas a él.

Anonada por la velocidad del momento, no pudo más que chillar, enrojecida como un tomate, cuando Gaara le bajó las bragas hasta medio muslo.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la hebilla del pantalón segundos después de su grito y escuchando como se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones, tragó saliva nerviosamente al verse sin escapatoria, la tenía bien acorralada en el suelo, casi encima de ella.

Sintió sus palmas apretarle las nalgas, alzándolas para tener una mejor entrada, y sin esperarlo lo sintió en el interior de su cuerpo en una penetración limpia.

Tal como había comenzado todo, no tardó en comenzar a moverse con fuerza sin dejarle siquiera un momento para respirar o poder recuperarse del asombro.

Sus caderas chocaban con su trasero de manera frenética, el sonido de piel chocando con piel hacía eco en la casi vacía sala.

Únicamente escucha el sonido de sus propios gemidos ante la intensidad de sus arremetidas contra ella y la casi inaudible y entrecortada respiración del pelirrojo tras su espalda.

El sudor que produjeron llevando muebles no era nada comparado por el que cubría sus pieles en ese momento.

Se inclinó del todo en el suelo, de lado, incapaz de soportar las sensaciones que estaban en aumento desde su vientre a cada célula de su piel. Apretó con fuerza la pila de sábanas que tenía junto a la puerta, las que antes envolvían los muebles, intentando aguantar.

Estaba mareada, abrumada, su final estaba cercano, lo sentía, sus paredes palpitaban ante la fricción.

La lengua de Gaara salió para recorrer su encorvada espalda hasta su blanco y tierno cuello, dejó un mordisco en la zona cuando el placer era incluso difícil de soportar para él.

Aumentó desesperadamente el ritmo buscando su cercana liberación, estaba a punto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando que la negrura de sus parpados destacara cuando el interior de Hinata le apretó sin piedad, empapado y ardiendo en su interior.

Ella gritó su nombre con la voz quebrada y él soltó un ronco gemido en su oído apretándole un seno con firmeza mientras toda su caliente simiente se descargaba dentro de ella.

Se dejó caer agotado y con la cabeza dándole vueltas sobre Hinata, abrazando su cuerpo tembloroso por el clímax entre sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras serenaba su propia respiración.

Besó su hombro y su nuca tiernamente al mismo tiempo que salía de su interior ganándose un gemido de ella ante el pequeño movimiento en su sensible y empapada zona.

Mientras se limpiaba a si mismo de la mezcla de fluidos pudo verla a ella con detalle.

Era de ambos la que más cansada estaba, después de todo, toda la fuerza que había puesto mientras la poseía recayó por entero en su menudo, pero irresistible cuerpo.

No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver sus fluidos mezclados bajar en una fina pero constante línea hasta su glúteo. Ella seguía respirando, aunque menos, de manera uniforme, sus senos seguían a la vista, enrojecidos por sus caricias al igual que sus mejillas y sus labios por los insistentes besos.

Era preciosa y condenadamente sensual, no necesitaba más palabras.

Hinata se incorporó sentándose con los brazos débiles, sintiendo sus piernas y su intimidad entumecidas.

Al tener al fin la respiración acompasada, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al comprender que había pasado. Negándose a verle ni dirigirle la palabra, se colocó bien el sujetador y se puso correctamente el vestido.

Tomó su bolso del suelo buscando las toallitas húmedas, pero no las encontró. La mano de Gaara le tendió el paquete que él había tomado para limpiarse.

Le quitó el paquete de las manos para darle después la espalda y sacó una para limpiarse, todo ante la atenta mirada del Sabaku, se subió las braguitas una vez que hubo terminado.

-E…eres un de…degenerado.

-Has gritado tú más que yo.

Se viró a mirarlo con las mejillas hinchadas y enrojecidas apretando con fuerza el final de su vestido.

-E…eso no ti...tiene nada qu…que ver.

La miró impasible, como si le diera igual su enojo.

La verdad es que sus enfados que le resultaban graciosos y adorables, pero que no admitiría porque sabía que Hinata se cabrearía más.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Para mi demuestra que ya estamos mudados.

-Uno se mu…muda completamente cu…cuando el último ob…objeto de las ca…cajas se coloca, no teniendo se…sexo en el pri…primer lugar que pilles.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no sabía ni como estar ella misma, realmente ni él la entendía la mayoría de las veces, pero eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, lo extraña que era.

Nunca caía en la monotonía con ella, todos los días salía con algo raro nuevo y lo sorprendía, como el estrepitoso grito histérico que acababa de dar ahora mismo por ejemplo y que le pilló tan desprevenido que le hizo saltar sorprendido.

Se llevó las manos a la boca entre asustada y llena de pánico para luego señalarle acusadoramente la puerta.

-¡La puerta esta abierta! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme eso con la puerta abierta?!- Ahora sí que estaba enfadada, no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Eso pareció enojarla más, la vio ponerse en pie de golpe con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, por inercia se levantó él también quedando los dos cara a cara.

-¿Cuál es el problema preguntas? Me lo haces en la entrada y dejas la puerta abierta, ¿y sí nos ha visto alguien? Podrían haber venido los de la mudanza y vernos en esa comprometida situación.

-No nos ha visto nadie, hay muchas filas de cajas delante de la puerta-. Se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la pared- . Los de la mudanza son muy lentos, así que esa preocupación tuya no debería de existir.

Hinata le entrecerró los ojos con advertencia, pero él no le dio importancia y lo demostró rascándose el brazo y dejando el peso de su cuerpo en la otra pierna, le daba lo mismo.

Muy bien entonces.

-Sí a si están la cosas para ti-. Tomó las sabanas del suelo y se las lanzó encima-. Toma-.

-¿Para qué me das esto?- Gaara la miró sin comprender que intentaba decirle con eso y dispuesta se lo pensaba decir.

- Hoy vas de estrenos, camiseta nueva, casa nueva, estrenas la entrada y fíjate que bien –Le miró seriamente y su voz se volvió pausada y peligrosa, rencor puro-. esta noche y el resto de la semana vas a estrenar el sofá.

Salió de la casa dejándolo sin saber que decir ante su castigo, solo en la entrada con la maraña de sabanas colgando en sus brazos.

**.: Fin de Entrada:.**

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Antes de terminar este capitulo quiero decir que este es un proyecto con el cual estoy muy animada y emocionada.**

**Es en conjunto con mi amiga, gran escritora, **_AishaUchiha_**, el proyecto son una serie de one-shots que narran escenas de erotismo (Lemon) en diversos lugares de una casa o un lugar cualquiera entre Gaara y Hinata.**

**No sé cuantos capítulos serán, hay muchos lugares que poder elegir, pero será divertido xD ¿Qué lugar tocará ahora? ;)**

**Sin más me despido de todos queridos/as lectores, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Recordad**** que cualquier review con criticas constructivas o simples pensamientos sobre los capítulos leidos son buenamente agradecidos ^^-**

**Hasta el próximo capi, cuídense (L)**

**P.d: Perdonad si hay OoC, espero que no.**


	2. Chapter 2 El Sofá

**.:Erotics Rooms:.**

Pareja: GaaHina

Género: Romance, erótica.

Ration M: por lemon.

Au

OoC = el menos posible.

Nota: historia compartida con la gran Pitukel ^w^ mi querida onne-chan!

Disclamier: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto! ^w^ (que espero pronto nos devuelva a Neji ¬¬)

-blablablá- narrador y diálogos.

-"blablablá"- pensamientos.

.

.

.

_**Cap 2: "Sofá"**_

Clic, clic, clic… Solo se oían el ruido de las teclas del ordenador, las cuales llevaban sonando varias horas en el despacho de Gaara. Todo era silencio y concentración. Llevaba casi todo el día metido ahí dentro, porque tenía que preparar unos importantes informes para una reunión, por lo que no había podido contactar con Hinata desde la mañana. Al recordar el nombre de su novia, paró un momento de mirar la pantalla y su vista viajó hasta un paquete al lado del portátil.

Era un pequeño sobre marrón. Por fin había sacado tiempo para conseguir las semillas que habían estropeado dos días antes los de la mudanza. Cada vez que se acordaba de la cara que había puesto la peliazul, la rabia no podía evitar correr por sus venas. Por suerte justo esa misma mañana antes de ir al trabajo, pasó por una floristería cercana a su casa y pudo conseguir las mismas semillas que le había dado aquella vez.

También es verdad que al ser la dueña amiga de su novia, tuvo que aguantarle las preguntas de si era un regalo, que cuando se lo daría, etc. Suspiró al recordar lo pesada que se ponía la chica rubia con algún cotilleo. Eso sí, bastó una sola mirada del pelirrojo para que la chica entrara en razón y le dejara marchar de la tienda.

Dejó el paquete en su sitio y siguió tecleando. Cuanto antes acabara, antes podría salir de ese asfixiante despacho y ver la cara de su amada chica mientras recibía el regalo. A los pocos minutos tocaron a su puerta y él concedió la entrada. Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, se pudo ver como entraba una chica de pelo largo castaño, su secretaria.

-Buenas tardes, Gaara-boss – dijo la chica en forma de saludo.

-Buenas tardes ¿Querías algo? – preguntó el pelirrojo desde su asiento. Sabía que ya no había remedio para que cambiara su forma de llamarlo por alguna razón desde que había llegado a su puesto se había dispuesto a llamarlo formalmente y por supuesto prefería esa forma, antes que el sufijo –sama el cual rechazó desde el principio.

-Sí, le iba a pedir si podía salir un poco antes hoy porque tenía una cosa importante que hacer – el de ojos verdes miró el reloj digital en el portátil y vio que faltaban solo unos diez minutos para la salida.

-¿Tienes todo el papeleo de hoy organizado? –

-Sí, señor – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no veo ningún problema… - después de todo ella siempre cumplía con su trabajo y la verdad, le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

-Muchas gracias boss – se despidió de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza y la chica salió por la puerta tan rápido como había entrado antes.

Miró su portátil y se estiró. Él también saldría, ahora solo le quedaban unas líneas que podría escribir rápidamente mañana a primera hora y ya tendría los informes listos para la reunión. Cerró el portátil con un golpe seco y recogió un poco la mesa, que en ese momento estaba llena de papeles. El nunca solía dejar las cosas a medias, pero si era verdad que era un adicto al trabajo y Hinata lo había regañado porque decía que parecía nunca darse un respiro. Bien, pues ese día se lo daría y saldría diez minutos antes.

Con ese pensamiento cogió la chaqueta y el paquete de semillas en la mano y salió de su despacho en dirección al estacionamiento. Allí su coche de tono vino tinto, lo estaba esperando. Se subió puso las cosas en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó rumbo hacia su nuevo hogar el cual compartía con su querida Hinata.

.

.

La peliazul se hallaba entre los fogones de la cocina. Estaba un poco triste, quizás se había pasado mucho el primer día de mudanza y se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo mandado al sofá. Ya llevaba dos días durmiendo sola y era un poco solitario que una cama tan grande fuera ocupada por una sola persona tan pequeña como ella. Pero se acordaba de porque del castigo y su cara enrojecía en menos de un minuto. A ella no le iban las cosas tan pervertidas ¿Y si los hubiera visto alguien? Su novio no sabía controlarse definitivamente. Frunció el ceño. Otro día más tampoco le haría daño, pensó por último antes de oír el coche de Gaara aparcar en el garaje.

Sonrió. Que estuviera dispuesta a pasar otra noche sola no quería decir que estuviera enfadada con el pelirrojo. Cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta le dio un beso de bienvenida con una sonrisa.

-Lle-llegaste más temprano hoy…

-Sí, siempre te quejas de que paso demasiado tiempo en el trabajo así que vine para demostrarte que por ti hasta dejo de trabajar – Hinata rió bajito por lo contenta que estaba, que hubiera hecho eso por ella significaba mucho. – que rico huele… - añadió el pelirrojo que aunque tenía mirada seria, por dentro tenía la boca echa agua.

-S-sí – se apresuró a afirmar la chica de ojos perla, acordándose de la cena al fuego. Dio un giro y volvió a su lugar en la cocina – d-dentro de poco estará lista.

-Vale, ¿me da tiempo a darme una ducha? – preguntó el pelirrojo quitándose la chaqueta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la Hyuga, que intentó prestar atención a la comida.

-S-sí, claro – sonrió ella de espaldas al chico el cual se estaba desanudando la corbata y se iba por el pasillo.

Con eso el pelirrojo fue a la ducha, deshaciéndose de su ropa rápidamente pero poniéndola ordenada en la cesta de la ropa para lavar. Abrió la puerta y dejó que el líquido transparente bajara por su cuerpo quitándole el sudor y refrescándolo un poco. Definitivamente ese calor era malísimo para llevar trajes de oficina, no lo había notado mucho en el trabajo por el aire acondicionado, pero en cuanto salió a la calle notó el pesado y absurdo cambio de temperatura haciéndole sudar en un instante.

Minutos después los dos se disponían a comer en la gran mesa de comedor, uno al lado del otro. Porque si había una cosa que Hinata detestaba era comer separados por toda una mesa, por eso, se había cerciorado de que esa mesa fuera plegable y fuera más chiquita para ellos dos. Gaara le ayudó a poner los platos y hablaron de las cosas que hicieron a lo largo del día en sus respectivas empresas. Era una cena amena y relajante con una buena compañía y ninguno de los dos podía desear más.

A la hora de dormir, Gaara se había olvidado ya del paquete de semillas, que todavía seguía en la chaqueta al lado del sofá. Estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era irse a acostar aunque no pudiera pegar ojo, por lo menos su cuerpo descansaría.

Hinata se encontraba en el piso de arriba ya con su camisón blanco puesto y a punto de irse a la cama. Se soltó el pelo de la coleta que se había puesto para hacer la comida y se sentó al borde de la cama. Con su mano rozó el sitio que le correspondía al pelirrojo. Se sentía mal, después de todo no lo podía tener tantos días alejado de ella por la noche. Además se había comportado bien después de aquello y sabía que le había costado pero se había refrenado a hacer movimiento para cosas pervertidas. Sonrió. Después de todo el siempre había sido así, ya en el instituto la ponía en varios desmayos y sonrojos por culpa de los sitios que elegía para hacerle el amor.

Decidida, bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta donde se debía de encontrar su novio. Se asomó por detrás del sofá y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados. Se extrañó, puesto que él siempre tardaba en dormirse una barbaridad cuando ella no estaba cerca.

Y no era que Gaara hubiera cogido por fin el sueño, ya le gustaría atraparlo tan rápido siempre, solamente decidió ver que iba a hacer su chica a esas horas. Normalmente no era muy curioso, pero en lo que respecta a ella sí. Además le encantaban sus reacciones ante todo lo que él hacía.

La chica bordeó el sofá intentando no hace ruido, y sentó frente a la cara del pelirrojo. Verlo tan relajado y con los ojos cerrados, solo le confirmó las ganas que tenía de tenerlo a su lado de nuevo. Se agachó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cuando volvió a separarse se dio cuenta que la sabana que el Sabaku tenía por encima, se había deslizado hacia las piernas y tenía todo el pecho a la vista. Se sonrojó levemente. A pesar de ser oficinista guardaba un buen cuerpo bajo el traje y nunca se abandonaba, y eso ella lo sabía más que nadie.

Inconscientemente su mano viajó a través de la marca de esos pectorales que ya conocía bastante bien y se dejó llevar por un momento. Algo dentro de ella le decía que sería muy vergonzoso si la pillara haciendo eso, pero por mucho que se lo dijera a sí misma no podía parar de acariciarlo. Más abajo empezó a ver como algo se abultaba bajo las sabanas. Paró de repente pero no separó la mano. Sabía que era aquello y había empezado a desearlo. Miró de nuevo la cara del chico y no parecía dar signos de despertarse. Giró la mirada a las sabanas. Tragó saliva. "Solo es un pequeño vistazo…"

Se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó con cuidado en las piernas del chico, que por suerte se encontraba echado a lo largo del sillón. Retiró la tela azul de la sábana de encima del pelirrojo y por un momento solo contempló en silencio lo que sin querer había anhelado esas noches. Solo lo separaba de su vista los apretados bóxers rojos que había decidido ponerse esa noche… como si supiera que ella estuviera ahí para poder contemplarlo. Antes de poder razonarlo ya lo estaba tocando por encima de la prenda de ropa con una mano temblorosa. De vez en cuando oía pequeños gruñidos de parte del chico bajo ella, pero al mirarlo veía los ojos aguamarina todavía cerrados.

Sin verse observada y con menos vergüenza, se tomó la libertad de quitarle esa última prenda, y agachar la cabeza para empezar a chuparle el miembro ya palpitante.

Gaara no podía más. Sabía que su novia lo buscaría por la noche, pero nunca se imaginó que se aventuraría tanto con él. Al principio había accedido a hacerse el dormido por ver hasta donde llegaba, pero lo estaba haciendo tan bien que si la dejaba acabaría antes de tiempo. Así, abrió los ojos y agarró a Hinata de la cintura para acercarla a él antes de que esta reaccionara. Vio como la cara de la chica parecía estar en algo parecido a un trance y aprovechó para quitarle su camisón.

-No sabía que eras tan pervertida Hinata… - eso pareció ser suficiente para traerla de nuevo a la situación y verla sonrojarse como una boca de incendios. Una casi sonrisa apareció en la comisura de los labios del pelirrojo – atacando a tu novio dormido… no sabía que eras así.

A cada palabra que decía el chico más avergonzada se sentía la peliazul, pero de su boca no parecía querer salir nada para excusarse, después de todo sabía que tenía razón.

-Siendo así… no creo que te importe lo que yo haga ahora… - y dicho esto una de sus manos empezó a acariciarle uno de los pechos mientras con la otra la atraía más a él y empezaba a rozar sus sexos. Gemidos empezaron a brotar de la boca de Hinata incontrolablemente.

Cuando la encontró suficientemente húmeda la separó un poco de sí para quitarle esas ya molestas braguitas de encaje. Para sorpresa de la ojiperla el chico se quedó tumbado de nuevo y no movió las manos. Ella lo miró deseosa de que siguiera pero sin saber porque paraba.

-Ya que tú empezaste, puedes terminarlo tú… - y entonces supo a que se refería, quería que lo cabalgara.

Su cara enrojeció más si podía ¿Cómo haría ella eso? ¡Era muy vergonzoso!

-Si no lo haces tú… no seré yo quien lo haga… - añadió con la voz ronca del deseo creciente.

Ella sabía que si aguantaba él se ocuparía de todo porque estaba deseoso de ello, pero el problema era que ella no podía aguantar más. Haberle hecho todo eso antes, la había puesto demasiado caliente para tener que seguir esperando. Intentando controlar la vergüenza que tenía, se movió de donde estaba y se posicionó justo encima de su erección. Y poco a poco fue bajando, dejando que él invadiera del todo su interior. Cuando estuvo totalmente sentada, sus miradas se fijaron en el otro mostrando el deseo mutuo que se tenían y acercaron sus rostros para devorarse en un apasionado beso. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, la ojiperla ya se estaba moviendo como le había indicado minutos antes el pelirrojo.

Durante un momento solo se pudieron escuchar sus acompasadas respiraciones y sus gemidos por toda la sala. Cuando el pelirrojo vio que estaban a punto de llegar al final, apretó un poco más el ritmo haciendo que acabaran a la vez, mientras él se dejaba vaciar dentro de ella. Unos pequeños espasmos fue lo que sintió ella cuando se dejó caer encima del pecho de él. Sentía partes de su cuerpo entumecidas que hacía tiempo no sentía, por lo que permaneció en esa posición lo más que pudo.

Cuando volvieron a coger aire, Hinata recordó porque había ido ahí en primer lugar y sin levantar el rostro decidió hablar.

-Esto… p-puedes volver a la cama… - el pelirrojo la miró sorprendido por un momento y divertido internamente después.

-Sí claro, ahora no soy yo el pervertido – ella lo miró con un puchero y él le acarició la mejilla enviándole una de las pocas sonrisas que hacía a lo largo de su vida – gracias…

En ese momento se acordó de algo importante, y a pesar de lo a gusto que estaba con ella acurrucada, tuvo que moverse un poco para alcanzar su objetivo. Ella vio curiosa como él alargaba la mano hasta el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacaba algo parecido a un sobrecito de no más de diez centímetros. Más sorprendida se encontró cuando lo tendió hacia ella y leyó las letras adornadas del sobre.

-Gaara… - no tenía palabras para expresar su sorpresa.

-Te dije que te las conseguiría de nuevo – es verdad que no tenía palabras pero si podía hacer algo.

Lo abrazó con ganas y lo besó sorpresivamente. Definitivamente no creía volver nunca a desalojarlo de la cama matrimonial, él era lo mejor que podía desear y se lo había merecido sin lugar a dudas.

.

.

.

FIN.

**Boss* Jefe en ingles**

**¡Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de este proyecto! Esta vez soy AishaUchiha :3 Y estoy muy entusiasmada con hacer esto con onee-chan ^w^- **

**Debo añadir que es la primera vez que escribo Gaahina y no se como me habrá salido o.o espero que os guste! **

**Reviews bienvenidos ;3 contestados o por pitukel o por mí! **

**Sin más que decir muchas gracias por leer mi parte y neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
